gradiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Tita Nium
is a recurring character in the Otomedius series. She is voiced by Ryo Hirohashi. Background The standout in the Angel Squadron, Tita Nium is a teenage Bacterian girl with only one eye and whose body has some varied cybernetics, including a BC-SYSTEM link behind the large eyepatch on the left side of her face. Having defected from the Bacterian Empire for unknown reasons, she joins the alliance of Gradius and Earth. She flies the experimental Big Core Examiner, and has a terse relationship with the rest of the Angels in the squadron since she's the same race as their primary enemy. Tita aspires to win their trust, but when she first arrived, she did not understand humans very well. Situated on Earth, she seeks to learn all she can about the planet, as well as humans and their cultures. After the events of the first Otomedius, she has become much better with her emotions. Tita is in the same class as Madoka, having started as a first-year student at St. Gradius. Initial weaponry ''Otomedius *S = Speed Up *L = Aqua Laser *D = Tail Gun *O = Wide Option *M = Homing Missile *B = D-Burst Charge *? = Force Field Otomedius Gorgeous *S = Speed Up *L = Aqua Laser *D = Tail Gun *O = Wide Option *M = Homing Missile *? = Force Field Otomedius Excellent Tita Nium pilots a Riding Core/Viper called the ''Big Core Examiner. Overall, she is best suited for intermediate-level players given her default weapon set. The Homing Missile is a great, all-around missile choice even though it is slower and weaker than other missile choices. The Aqua Laser has a very slightly longer delay than the classic Laser, so using it requires some better timing. Also, the beam and the splash effect can become too big to go after a core down a hallway of barriers - particularly after leveling it up - so care must be taken. The Tail Gun is a good choice for coverage either up front or behind you depending on the angles of the Options. Tita's four Wide Options now come in the form of miniature Ride Cores that match what the Gofer Sisters piloted in the previous game. When not firing, moving back rotates the options outward to increase firing coverage, and moving forward rotates the options inward to concentrate firing power on a target. Opening fire will lock the Options in place. Tita's Platonic Break, Beam Launcher, fires four lasers from a Big Core or a Tetran up in the sky. *S = Speed *L = Aqua Laser *D = Tail Gun (DLC Weapon = Megaphone) *O = Riding Core *M = Homing Missile *? = Force Field *Platonic Break = Beam Launcher Gallery Tita Nium.jpg tianium.jpg otomake04.png|Ending otome5tita.png otomedius05select.png screenlg49.png __tita_nium_otomedius_drawn_by_yoshizaki_mine__59e11d94770c15d9452b1b7793756acd.jpg TitaNiumOST.jpg Trivia *Tita's eyepatch conceals the interface to Big Core Examiner's weapon system, and it may also allow her to access Bacterian systems when out on missions. *Tita's ahoge reflects her emotional state, but often seems to move as though it has a mind of its own. *Tita behaves strangely by sometimes talking in third person for no apparent reason and she comes off as a real space case by saying somewhat nonsensical things ("Like water off a supersonic duck's back"), but this belies intelligence beyond what anyone would suspect. Tita is smart enough to show sarcasm and snark for her young age. For example, in Aoba's opening in Otomedius Gorgeous, Tita remarks by saying "Is this an admission ceremony or what?" as she brings up the rear; similarly, in Emon • 5's opening, Tita reacts to his presence by saying "What a pity for the first 1 MEGAROM PACK…" at the end, wondering with the other girls why she has to put up with Emon and his rough, somewhat rude attitude. In her having done this, she makes a reference to her basis as Gradius MSX was the first game Konami released in the aforementioned format, while Ganbare Goemon was the first 2 MEGAROM PACK game released. *Tita has named her miniature Riding Core Wide Options after Huginn, Muninn, Freki and Geri, who are Odin's twin ravens and twin wolves respectively in Norse mythology. The Gofer Sisters also previously used Hugin and Munin as the names of their Riding Cores in the first Otomedius. *When Tita left the Bacterians (or at some later point that isn't specified), it is believed she took the schematics that were used to construct Arnval and Strarf who would later join the Angel Squadron. *Tita's DLC BGMs are based from the Nemesis series for the MSX, taking the most famous themes like "Red Diamond", "Moonspin", "Cosmic Heroes", "Dancing Venus" and others. *Tita's DLC costume in Otomedius Excellent is a Bacterian Force Uniform that matches what the Gofer Sisters are wearing and with Core hair decorations in place of her two-tone hair clips. *The exclusive Double weapon that comes with Tita's costume is the famous Megaphone from the Parodius series. Using it causes random, witty one-liners to show up in front of the Megaphone and the ship for a while before disappearing. The player uses these phrases to damage and destroy enemies, with the power being dependent on the length of the one-liner (albeit biased to being better on damage). Unfortunately, due to the weapon's random nature, the shot delay and having to behave with the leveling system for all weapons in the game, the Megaphone is exceedingly hard for most players to use effectively; it really only shows effectiveness on Level 2 and higher when the phrases stay around for longer. The weapon's presence in the Otomedius series thus seems to have been more of an afterthought throwback rather than a useful inclusion. Category:Bacterians Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Otomedius characters Category:Otomedius Excellent characters Category:Otomedius Gorgeous characters